Padre
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Cuando encontró la fotografía, todos los pensamientos lo llevaron a lo que sentía por su padre.


**Aclaración de propiedad intelectual extendida: **Atsushi Ōkubo es la mente que creó Soul Eater. Yo no gano más que la satisfacción de escribir.

**Notas de secretos: **Esta pequeña historia está dedicada especialmente para una persona muy especial que me ha iluminado desde que llegó a mi vida. Me ha dado su apoyo en todo, sus consejos, su amor y una paternidad distinta a lo que el mundo estipula como "políticamente correcta". Rodo, esto va para ti con todo mi pútrido corazón de piedra verde ¿Qué puedo decirle que él no sepa ya, si me ha visto hasta en los peores momentos?

Te adoro, padre mío, mil gracias por todos los momentos que has pasado a mi lado. Espero que este pequeño fic te guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Padre<strong>

Memorias de un secreto

—¡Mira, Kid, encontré una fotografía! — gritó Patty emocionada, como un niño pequeño que recién ha descubierto un nuevo "tesoro" y no puede esperar para compartirlo con su madre.

El aludido optó por ignorar aquel hallazgo y el consiguiente barullo que armaba el arma a sus espaldas. Limpiar la casa era su ritual favorito previo a las fiestas decembrinas, el único con el cual lograba sentirse renovado y en pleno control de todo lo que existía en su domicilio. Era claro que no planeaba interrumpirlo sólo para mirar las tonterías que le mostraba la rubia. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la voz de la otra Thompson lo sacara de su idílico ensimismamiento de simetría.

—En verdad eras tierno cuando bebé, ¿quién es el hombre que te tenía en brazos?

Volteó rápidamente, como si un resorte lo hubiese propulsado. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? Él tenía las pocas fotografías de su infancia a buen resguardo dentro de un baúl en el ático, justamente para evitar esa clase de sentimentalismos vacuos e fútiles.

Se acercó para mirar la Polaroid con esquinas amarillentas que sostenía la castaña con apenas un par de dedos, para evitar llenarse de polvo. Tan pronto la miró, sintió un vacío en el estómago. La imagen lo mostraba a él de pequeño en los brazos de un hombre al que nadie había visto en años.

—Es mi padre, la última vez que se quitó la máscara— contestó luego de unos segundos, mientras intentaba deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en el pecho.

Quería que las chicas no lo notaran afectado ni descolocado por el hallazgo, pero a esas alturas no tenía caso pretender estar bien. Miró a Liz unos segundos, confiado de que ella le explicaría a Patty la situación y se retiró sin decir nada, con la fotografía en el bolsillo.

Algunos años atrás había decidido eliminar todas las cosas que pudiesen evocar su niñez. Para ser totalmente sincero, no era algo que le gustase recordar ni se asemejaba en absoluto al "mejor momento de su vida". Le parecía más llevadero pretender, incluso ante sí mismo, que siempre había sido un adulto, el responsable hijo del Dios de la Muerte, un misionero encargado de librar la batalla contra los demonios que amenazaban a las almas puras. Pero, por mucho que quisiera hacer de cuenta que sus primeros años no habían existido, no era posible tapar el sol con un dedo. Ésa inútil fotografía era la prueba irrefutable.

Suspiró al tiempo que le daba la bienvenida a todos los pensamientos indeseados que comenzaban a poblar su mente. Ya no había caso en evadir el tema que tanto lo incomodaba, toda resistencia era inútil.

Ser hijo del Shinigami era francamente agotador. Casi podía definirlo como ser un huérfano, por espantoso que eso sonara incluso en su cabeza. De pequeño había fantaseado varias veces con tener un padre como el de cualquier otro niño, un hombre de aspecto bonachón que lo llevase al parque o que lo arrullara luego de haber tenido pesadillas. ¿Cómo sería poder ir con Shinigami-sama al zoológico o al circo? A esa edad había deseado con todo su corazón tener a alguien como Spirit, que pese a todos sus errores estuviese dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo con tal de que Maka, su hija, lo aceptara y amara. Pero en vez de eso era el descendiente de un Dios confinado a una habitación con decorado de nubes y un espejo de cuerpo completo que lo había dejado a cargo de diferentes tutores.

Tragó grueso en un intento por mitigar la culpabilidad que le corroía por siquiera atreverse a pensar en todo aquello. Hasta sus propias cavilaciones le sabían a deslealtad.

Amaba a su padre con todo su ser, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, pero nunca había sido capaz de comulgar con el resentimiento que le tenía por haberlo dejado solo mientras crecía. De hecho, ése era el principal motivo por el cual prefiriese olvidarse de todo aquello que había hecho cuando niño. ¡Qué difícil había sido crecer sin alguien como él, que lo guiara y lo acompañara en las buenas y en las malas, que lo ayudara a entender todo lo que implicaba ser un shinigami! Además de ello, tenía que reconocer que habían sido pocas las oportunidades que tuvieron para estar juntos como padre e hijo, sin cargar con el estigma de ser dioses. Siempre había sido más importante salvaguardar las almas humanas que las obligaciones que tenía con él. Si lo meditaba, no lo había visto sin máscara desde que tenía dos o tres años, lo cual era equivalente a que nunca había "salido del trabajo" ni perdido los papeles.

La figura paterna se le antojaba tan lejana y ajena que, para su horror, ahora lo veía más como un jefe que como cualquier otra cosa.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro rápidamente, como si con eso eliminara el regusto a traición.

¿Cómo podía pensar en esa clase de cosas cuando, por principio, debía cuidar del mundo? Ése era su deber como dios, el que su padre le había inculcado con esmero a través de los años. No en balde lo había instruido en técnicas y lo había apoyado en su decisión de forjar sus propias Death Scythes.

—Como dios— musitó, con un dejo de melancolía._ "Como un dios y no como un hijo". _

Sólo como una nómina más para el Shibusen.

El problema, podía ver ahora, no era si quería al Shinigami o no, estaba claro que lo hacía. Lo que realmente le molestaba era la manera, el _cómo_ lo hacía.

Porque él no era un padre normal, sino uno que trabajaba todo el tiempo e incluso lo tomaba como un empleado de la organización que presidía. Era el jefe a quien respetaba profundamente, pero al que no se atrevía a contradecir, por muy dudosos que fuesen sus motivos. Era el regulador de las fuerzas del bien y del mal a quien le entregaba cuentas de todos sus actos. Era el Dios al que cuestionaba continuamente, pero de cuyos mandatos no podía eximirse incluso cuando la rebeldía le parecía la opción más tentadora… El Shinigami era todas las figuras de autoridad que pudiese imaginar, pero _padre_, de la manera en que él habría deseado tenerlo, no cabía dentro de esa categoría.

Miró la foto de nuevo.

Apenas podía recordar el día en que se la tomaron. Las imágenes se le antojaban difusas e inconexas, pero algo le decía que correspondían todas al mismo momento: Jugaba a ponerse y quitarse la máscara de shinigami que había encontrado en el suelo del Death Room, mientras el dueño pretendía asustarse, aunque le ganaba la risa cada vez que su cara se asomaba detrás de la enorme carta. Luego de algunas veces, el mayor le dijo con su voz verdadera—no con ese remedo patético que utilizaba para todos los demás del Shibusen— que algún día crecería lo suficiente como para tener una propia.

Kid, según recordaba— o creía recordar—, había sido muy feliz en ese momento. Su padre lo había alzado en brazos poco después de prometerle un traje de shinigami y le había pedido a alguien, no recordaba a quién. que le tomara una instantánea con su pequeño hijo.

_Su_ hijo.

El chico sacudió la cabeza, en un intento por ordenar el tren de pensamientos desbocados que le estaban comenzando a dar jaqueca. Todo parecía sacado de alguna ensoñación, completamente irreal. Se preguntó, no sin su cuota de razón, si no estaría confundiendo sus vivencias y mezclándolas con algo más para poder reducir su dolorosa disociación cognitiva.

Tal vez sus ansias por encontrar la paz interior eran tantas que necesitaba mentirse a sí mismo… Desvió la vista de la fotografía. Se sentía mal en todos los sentidos. Solo, no deseado, culpable y mal querido.

—Tal vez sólo me tuvo porque quería un asistente…— se dijo, mirando el reverso de la maltrecha Polaroid.

Encontró unas letras hechas a mano, pero no fue capaz de leerlas por el embotamiento mental. Tuvo que poner más atención de la normal para poder distinguir la frase y, todavía más, para poder asimilarla:

"Te amo, hijo."

—…O tal vez sea únicamente que es más fácil sentirse mal que entender que el amor no viene siempre en el empaque convencional.

Esbozó una discreta sonrisa, sólo para él y sus recuerdos, y metió la fotografía de nuevo en su bolsillo. Su nuevo y permanente sitio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de secretos: <strong>Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti, padre mío. Porque tal vez no nos queremos como la gente normal estipula, pero lo nuestro es más intenso. Te amo y espero que tengas una muy feliz Navidad.


End file.
